


A glimpse into Danny's mind

by Chalatan



Category: Hustle
Genre: Danny being Danny, Dom/sub Undertones, Horrendous flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalatan/pseuds/Chalatan
Summary: Danny is dead introspective, he's just efficient about it. So when he notices that he is attracted to a certain Albert Stroller he wastes no time.POV Danny.
Relationships: Danny Blue/Albert Stroller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A glimpse into Danny's mind

Danny is a lot more introspective than people give him credit for. Alright so he’s not spending hours on end, laying awake at night stressing about things, doesn’t mean he doesn’t know himself. He doesn’t have to toss and turn thinking about things because there is a part of his brain that just quietly notes all the little fleeting thoughts and feelings that might distract Danny day to day and just sorta lets them tick over in the background. Keeps em tidy and outa the way. His mind is like a fine wine, he’s just giving it time to ferment- actually that doesn’t sound so good. Scratch that. His mind isn’t some bunch of souring grapes. It’s like a great big castle or something yeah? A French chateau, except English. All the simple bits like bricks just lay themselves down on the outside as happy as you like and meanwhile the complicated things like maybe the drawbridge are carefully built behind the walls, and then when they are ready and oiled, they are installed to the front of his mind where he can enjoy these new thoughts and feelings fully formed. No stress. Efficient. That’s Danny.

So one evening, when he’s playing the obnoxious drunk punter in a casino scam for some mark, mind wandering a little as he watches Albert’s skilled hands stack the deck so well that even though he knows where all the moves are, where they _must_ be, he can’t see a single one of them, and Albert glances up at him when the Mark’s back is turned, and flashes him a sly smile and a wink that momentarily makes his heart stop, when all that happens, he doesn’t freak out. Because part of him already knows Albie has this strange effect on him.

As he slurs his words and spills his drink on cue the back of his mind is carefully updating the front of his mind on all the little clue’s he’d already noticed. Memories of watching from across the room as Albert works a mark, marvelling at how charming and effortless he makes it. Half remembered glances admiring the cut of his suit, the way he ties a proper bow tie. A strange fascination with the streaks of silver at his temples contrasting nicely with the dark of the rest of his hair. The way it feels to be noticed by Albert, like he’s in a spotlight, and, if it’s the good kind of notice, like he’s receiving a bloody standing ovation from a roaring crowd. How he has on occasion sat back, closed his eyes, and just listened to the velvet tones of Albert’s voice making him feel warm and slightly tingly.

The only outward sign that anything momentous has happened at all within Danny’s skull is a slight blink as his forebrain digests all of this info. Ok, fair enough, seems pretty cut and dry. He’s attracted to Albert. No shame in it. True the man is old enough to be his- he doesn’t want to work it out. But Albert still looks damn good and what is age but a number? Not to mention all the things he must have learned in that long life of his… Danny stops himself before things can get awkward. This is not a thought for the middle of a con. Later though, once he’s in bed… He shakes himself out of it again.

Con goes well, and here they are 200k richer and celebrating at Eddie’s. Albert begs off early and Stace walks him back. Danny convinces himself not to go with them and waits until even Ash is dropping off before heading home himself.

Danny is quick to adapt. If his brain tells him he’s attracted to Albert then that’s that. He doesn’t need to waste any time ‘coming to terms’ with it. So with that in mind, striping off, lying back on his bed, and doing what comes naturally to thoughts of Albert’s voice whispering in his ear, his talented hands on his skin, that’s just his new normal. The fact that the cums hard enough to get himself in the chin just confirms it.

Danny is always one for a punt, give it a go, never try never know, but even he knows there’s a difference between shamelessly flirting with Stace and shamelessly flirting with Albert. He still kind of wants to though. And if he’s partially motivated by seeing the look on Mickey’s face then that’s just one more thing he files away. Instead he watches him. Studying. He knows what birds like but a bloke like Albert requires a special touch.

He’s not looking for a relationship or anything. Perhaps a flirt perhaps a fuck, perhaps a series of fucks but nothing too serious. Just a bit of fun. Which is good because he’s almost certain Albie wouldn’t consider him dating material. Most people don’t. 

Albie looks comfortable with his current life. Some regrets he’s sure, but who hasn’t. He enjoys his position as the team’s patriarch with the respect that comes with it but not the full time stress of being leader. He has found, in a way, an active retirement. He’s not a grifter cus he has to be, he’s here cus he enjoys it too much. Likes the thrill of it same as the rest of them. And if there is anything he enjoys doing it’s showing the younger grifters a thing or three. Perhaps he can use that? Worked with his first boss Ms Delaney: 35 years older than him and a right cougar. And yes she was technically taking advantage of her position over him (heh) in the workplace. Which would have been more problematic if it weren’t exactly why he’d applied in the first place. She liked to show him a thing or two and no mistake. Have him play the young innocent who needed some instruction and a firm hand. He titled his head and considered Albert. He might be the type. Then again it wouldn’t do to overdo it. Albert wasn’t by any stretch a dirty old man. Perhaps just play the chaos to his control, a wild thing for Albert to tame… He was distracting himself again. Ah fuck it he needed a shower anyway.

One nice clean wank later and it was back to the plan. He didn’t bother to work out if Albert was bent. Weeks of watching had let him know that Albie at least took a good look when an attractive man walked into the bar and that was queer enough for him to work with. Gotta move slowly. Start subtle. A lot of pretty innocent teasing, some double-entendres, flattery never goes a miss. Tight trousers. Definitely. Youthful eagerness. A little bit bolshie. Maybe a lot bolshie, he’d always been good with attitude. Riled people up, made them want to put him in his place. He shivered. _Focus._

After a week of peppering in light hearted compliments and dirty jokes Danny was bored and looking to up the ante. Plus a little drunk. So he asked Albert for training in the art of seduction. Ok, know what you’re thinking: ‘ _subtle Danny, real subtle.’_ But, it just kinda came up. Stacie had been teasing him about this girl at the bar who really, he could have pulled if he wanted. If he wasn’t so distracted by Albie’s careful fingers shelling pistachios and popping them gently into his waiting lips. He’d definitely never had said that thing about her mother if he hadn’t been watching Albert’s tongue dart out to lick the salt from his lips…

So anyway he’d hit back at Stace with a “I don’t see anyone else pulling either” and Stace had replied with the typical “That’s because they have better standards than you”. As if. He didn’t have low standards he just wasn’t picky unlike _some_ people. Equal opportunity. Fair flirt. Ooh that’s a nice one. So yeah he replied with a “Well if they’re so good why don’t they prove it! Albie! You’re the oldest and wisest, show me how it’s done.”

“…You want Albie to pull that girl?!” No Stace, obviously not. Catch up sweetheart.

“No. I want Albie to teach me his moves. Cus I tell you what, you may be a legendary grifter, but I bet there’s not a thing you could tell me about the art of seduction. That’s where I’m the master. I could probably teach you a few things!” Stace made a sort of choking sound that was probably her being impressed by his challenge and not her laughing at him.

Albert gave him a look. This look: there had never been anything like it. If Danny hadn’t pumped himself up with arrogant courage (a good half of which was liquid based), he’d have melted on the spot. It reminded him of the look a teacher gives when they know you’re lying about your cousin eating your homework. They stare you down waiting for you to crack. For a while you just ride the adrenaline high of that ridiculously boldfaced lie, waiting to see if they’re gonna call your bluff. Knowing they have all the power here and are just toying with you, deciding whether to call you out or let you keep playing. On Albert that look was incredibly sexy. It made Danny feel completely naked. Which was also sexy. Perhaps it was his exhibitionism streak.

Albert came to a conclusion after a gloriously agonising moment of silence.

“The art of seduction?” Albert chuckled. “You may be young and, ahem, rather impressively unattached, but I’ve done a thing or two in my time. Don’t think that just because I’m old I’m a has-been.” He laughed. “No I’m not sure you’re ready for my class. For seduction 101 talk to Eddie.” Stacie laughed and wandered off. It stung a little but Danny always took these things in his stride. Besides; Albert was still watching him. Danny shrugged it off and laughed along.

“Hey, I’ve studied at the school of life, you’ll see. I’ve got so many notches in my bedpost it’s a toothpick.” With that he took his leave and went to grab another drink. Best to give Albie space to think about this one.

Perhaps a demonstration was in order…

He got his opportunity an hour later when a trio of new girls walked into the bar. They were young, not minging and clearly on the pull. They were also very drunk. Perfect. One of them immediately stated harassing Mickey which made Danny’s eye twitch a bit but he ignored it and caught the eye of the brunette.

Three drinks later and he couldn’t remember the name of the bird to save his life but he’d got her. She was leaning in towards him and flirting all coy through her long eyelashes. Her tight skirt rode up slightly as she crossed her legs and Danny’s eyes flowed it up. He glanced behind her. He couldn’t focus, she’d sat with her back to Albert who was dealing cards to Ash and Stace in the corner booth. Danny hadn’t seen him look over once but he felt him watching. It was instinct yeah? Sometimes you just know you’re being watched. Stalked. Danny shivered and tore his attention back to the girl. She’d definitely asked him something. He smiled his trademark roguish smile that drove all the girls wild and touched her hand.

“Why don’t we go to the bar eh? I’ll buy you a cocktail.” She giggled and hung on his arm as they swayed smoothly over. Eddie took their drinks order with a roll of his eyes and Danny immediately forgot he existed. Time to make a move. He whispered something dirty in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and slid her leg between his. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her. It was a big, wild, attention grabbing kiss. As he pressed her against the bar he felt Albert’s eyes on his back. Shortly after she felt Little Danny against her leg. She sounded pleased. It’s not for you sweetheart.

“So want to go back to my place?” He asked loudly. She giggled.

“Yeah sure.” Too quiet.

“Sorry what was that love?” He prodded her, one eye on the corner booth.

“SURE!” She shouted. Danny saw Stace put her head in her hands.

“Course you do, doll, only natural. Tell you what, give me your number and I’ll see if I can fit you in eh?”

First she was confused, then she was hurt. He didn’t get her number. Her friends came over, called him a few names then they left. Whatever. He went back over to Albert. He didn’t strut. Alright he might have strutted. But it was deserved.

“What do you think of that then, oh wise master?”

“I think that poor girl didn’t know how to handle you.” Albert said levelly. Danny waved the comment away.

“She’s fine. What about me though, am I good enough for you?” Danny flirted.

“You’ve got some raw talent.” Albert said noncommittally but there was an intensity his eyes.

“Oh? Changed your mind? And what if I’ve changed my mind? Decided to find a teacher with better credentials?” Danny teased.

‘I think you’ll find I’m rather experienced.’ Albert said lowly, leaning in. Holy shit Albert was flirting back. And god he was flirting hard. Danny gulped.

“I like experienced.” Keep it together Danny, you can do better than this.

“Is this really about learning my tricks?” Albert’s eyes glittered dangerously.

“Well, I’ve always responded well to a hands-on teaching experience…”

“I bet you have” This was amazing, why hadn’t he flirted with Albert sooner?

“I’ll be good” No he wouldn’t. Albert knew it too.

“Not too good I hope?” Albert purred. There was no way in hell Danny was not blatantly visibly aroused at this point. “You’ll have to take direction though, at least, if you want any…extra credit.” FUCK. Danny licked his lips and tried not to cum in his underpants.

After that they went back to the suite, one thing somehow led to another and he was on his knees. This sort of thing happened to Danny a lot. He wasn’t inexperienced, but somehow he figured he was going to need a TON of instruction. Maybe Albie could pull up a schedule. He moaned with his mouth full and did everything he was asked as his brain happily filled away every second of second of experience for later review. Oh Danny could introspect alright. Right now he was already introspecting on exactly how much he was going to enjoy letting this entire experience slip to Mickey. In graphic detail. He’d probably be punished. Danny shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 1st person narrative masquerading as a 3rd person narrative. Very weird but a lot of fun to write. I'm aware that this fic is likely to have an audience of one: me, but if there is anyone else out there let me know :P


End file.
